


«Отважный»

by Ardel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: В возрасте Бонда такие вещи, как любовь, были спрятаны и замурованы подальше, как скорпион под колпаком стакана. То, что он чувствовал теперь, было как пожар в Скайфолл: свет сквозь толщу ледяной воды. И все же был шанс, была призрачная возможность: ещё один безумный рывок, ещё одно головокружительное падение, ещё один вызов былым потерям. Все это было во взгляде Кью, когда он смотрел на него, осознанное желание в глубине его глаз, терпеливых и понимающих, словно говорящих: «У нас впереди практически вечность».





	«Отважный»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983655) by [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/pseuds/professorfangirl). 



> As always huge thanks to my beta Javiks

И время позволяло мне цвести и умирать,  
Как море петь, прикованным к галере.  
Дилан Томас. «Папоротниковый холм»

 

Темно-красное яростное зарево пожара в Скайфолл отражалось в окне церквушки. Сгорбившись, он сидел на полу, скованный холодом, не имевшим отношения к ледяным водам озера, прижимая к себе тело М. Она казалась такой легкой. Такой маленькой и жалкой без веса власти, которой она распоряжалась столь умело. «О Мэгги, — подумал он. — Когда мы успели состариться? И почему я никогда раньше не называл тебя по имени?»

***

Его здесь больше не было.  
После того, как ему пришлось умереть в Стамбуле, а потом нехотя воскреснуть, тело Бонда стало чем-то, с чем приходилось жить. С чем, а не внутри чего. И хотя оно цеплялось за жизнь, оно было изломанным, и эта изломанность вызывала у него отвращение. Он заставлял его слушаться с помощью выпивки и маленьких красных таблеток, которые угрозами вытряс у врачей госпиталя. Он пахал, чтобы укрепить его, вернуть в рабочее состояние. Но он не справился — оно не справилось. Слишком много лет прожило его тело, и слишком мало в нем осталось способности к исцелению. Поэтому он покинул себя, оставил своё тело и не думал пытаться найти путь обратно. Пустая слабая оболочка. И он отрёкся от неё.  
— Эта игра для молодых, — сказал Мэллори.  
— Оставите или уволите, выбор за вами, — выплюнул в ответ Бонд. Какая глупость — называть его старым, он был куда больше, чем просто стар.  
Считается, что человек может вместить ограниченное количество смерти. Это неверно. Человек может принять все смерти мира, и ещё место останется. Поэтому он вернул своё опустевшее тело обратно в МИ-6, надеясь, что сможет принести его в жертву на службе раз и навсегда и, наконец, избавиться от него к чертям. 

***

Он нашёл музейный зал и скамейку, на которой Таннер назначил встречу. Автоматически огляделся, оценивая редких посетителей: два немецких туриста с экскурсоводом, скучающий американец, уткнувшийся в мобильник, и группка начинающих художников с альбомами для набросков.  
Он перевёл взгляд на картину перед собой, прочитал пояснительную табличку: «Последний рейс корабля “Отважный”, судно тянут на слом», 1838. Тёрнер. Один из морских пейзажей с закатом. Струящийся свет, отражающийся в воде, и нечто невразумительное, но важное, происходящее сбоку от центра полотна. Как здесь: с одной стороны старое боевое судно со снятыми парусами, которое тащит на слом чёрный буксир с рвущимся из трубы паром, похожим на языки пламени; а с другой — заходящее солнце, наполовину утонувшее в облаках точно такого же цвета, как дым из буксира. Зеркальная гладь моря сияет, словно огонь не над ним, а под ним. Если же присмотреться повнимательнее, можно увидеть, как тонкий серп молодой луны за такелажем военного корабля отбрасывает на воду слабую серебристую дорожку, которая идеально гармонирует с закатом. Новая луна и старое солнце. Восхождение и закат. Настоящее и прошлое.  
Бонд ненавидел Тёрнера. Просто терпеть не мог.  
Он много чего терпеть не мог. Здесь, в сердце Британской империи, среди лучших произведений мирового искусства на душе Бонда свинцом лежала злость. Он жил ради того, чтобы защищать все это. Ради этого он должен был умереть. Но теперь он знал, что нет ничего настолько прекрасного, ради чего стоило бы умереть. Если бы было, он бы давно умер.  
Один из начинающих художников скользнул на скамейку рядом с ним — мальчишка в массивных очках и мятой куртке, с копной растрепанных темных волос.  
— Грустно смотреть на эту картину, — в его произношении явно чувствовалось влияние Итона. — Могучее боевое судно за ненадобностью идёт на слом, — он добавил в голос капельку сожаления. — Но время неумолимо, не правда ли? — Бонд не понимал, издевка это или подкат. Мальчишка вздохнул. — А что видите вы?  
— Большущий корабль, — ответил Бонд. Конечно, ему хотелось бы передать этим «у меня нет времени на твою чепуху, сынок», но он просто слишком устал. Слишком тяжёл был груз того, чего этот мальчик не знал о времени. Он поднялся, собираясь уйти.  
— 007, — боже, слишком юный голос для этих слов. Бонд сел. — Я ваш новый квартирмейстер.  
— Вы шутите?  
Но он не шутил и доказал это приготовленным оборудованием (особенно элегантным решением был пистолет, закодированный под отпечаток ладони Бонда) и своим интеллектом. Он был молод, но в нем чувствовался стержень. Ум светился в его глазах, огонь и вызов, и Бонд не мог не ответить.  
По пути к выходу Бонд остановился у ещё одной картины. Эта была полна кровавых отсветов и разрушения: тонущий корабль среди полного обломков моря. Бонд не мог сказать, что за мусор плавал вокруг корабля. Это характерная особенность творчества Тёрнера. Слишком мало четких линий, слишком много интенсивных цветов, одна полускрытая точка фокуса света, которую ещё надо разглядеть.  
Кью заговорил, остановившись за спиной Бонда:  
— «Невольничий корабль», — сказал он. — Они выбрасывают за борт рабов, чтобы избавиться от груза и спасти корабль… и получить страховку. — Бонд присмотрелся повнимательнее. Да, это человеческие тела. Люди в цепях, тянущиеся к горящему закатным пламенем небу. — Если вы ищите национальную метафору, 007, — сказал Кью, — то эта вашему случаю больше подходит, вы не находите?  
Ледяной взгляд был коронным номером Бонда. Кью под ним даже не моргнул.  
— Удачи на земле, 007.

***

Он всегда питал слабость к умным. Его притягивал интеллект в их глазах, взгляд, словно говорящий: «Я вижу вас насквозь, Бонд. Я мог бы многому вас научить, если бы хотел». Острый властный взгляд М. Ловкость Веспер в обращении с цифрами и тайнами. Их, умных, не впечатляла его брутальность. Они лишь хотели превратить его тело в свой инструмент.  
Поэтому когда этот мальчишка с блестящими сарказмом глазами и ехидно изогнутыми уголками губ использовал картину, чтобы посмеяться над ним… скажем так, на мгновение Бонд почти пожалел, что его тело ему больше не принадлежит. 

***

В итоге единственным выходом оказалось «вниз». Худшим в заварушке в Скайфолл был нырок в ледяную воду. Словно скованный цепями, он дрался с наемниками Сильвы, а всплыв, оказался в плену ледяной темноты. Лишь по счастливой случайности ему попался сигнальный пистолет. Последним зарядом ему удалось подсветить лёд снизу, что указало спасателям их местоположение, а ему — путь к воздуху.  
Когда приземлились вертолеты МИ-6, огонь успел уничтожить остатки его юности. Он взял телефон у потерянного Таннера, который горестно смотрел на тело М на носилках.  
— А, 007. Вот и вы. Мы ждали новостей, — лишь небольшое напряжение в голосе Кью, легчайший намёк на облегчение.  
— Сильва мертв.  
— Радостно слышать. А М?  
Бонд не ответил. Ему нечего было ответить. Лишь вид крови в воде, крики чаек, привкус железа и соли.  
— 007? — от звучавшего в голосе ужаса Кью казался ещё моложе.  
— 007?

***

На следующий после похорон М день Бонд явился в отдел технического развития с новой миссией. Кью сидел за компьютером и ничего не делал, просто пялился в экран. Через его плечо Бонд глянул на монитор.  
— Отчеты из Скайфолл?  
— Я должен был догадаться, где вы спрячетесь, — сказал Кью голосом, полным отчаянья. — Можно было сбить их вертолёт дроном. Прислать медиков раньше. Что-то ещё, — сняв очки, он рукавом промокнул глаза. — Господи, мы могли бы хоть что-нибудь для неё сделать.  
Бонд в замешательстве выпрямился.  
— Что вы могли сделать? Нельзя поддаваться подобным мыслям, — Кью не ответил. — Кью, вы едва ее знали.  
Это заставило Кью повернуться. Горе на его лице мешалось с отвращением.  
— Иногда, 007, — дрожь в его голосе была едва заметна, — вы настолько примитивны, что удивительно, как ещё прямохождение сохранили.  
Изюминка умных в том, что они пробуждали желание защитить и в то же время пугали. 

***

Кью ввалился в душевую, приглушенно матерясь и на ходу стягивая с себя галстук.  
— Да ебаный рот, сколько раз можно повторять: никаких активных химикатов вне лаборатории. Черт подери, у меня и так было всего три приличных рубашки…  
Бонд отвернулся от раковины, не зная, чему удивляться: потоку ругательств или тому, как Кью сдернул через голову рубашку, растрепав и без того непослушные волосы, попутно чуть не уронив очки.  
Как Бонд и предполагал, у Кью было совершенно мальчишечье тело: узкие плечи, плоская грудь, худоба. Соски были такими же ярко-красными, как его губы. Увидев Бонда, Кью замер, потом попытался привести себя в порядок, насколько возможно.  
— 007.  
— Кью, — Бонд кивнул на рубашку, висевшую у Кью на запястьях. — Несчастный случай?  
— Глупость. Боюсь, это не столько несчастный случай, сколько вечная попытка реализовать потенциал.  
Рывком высвободив руки из манжет рубашки, Кью включил воду. Усмехнувшись про себя, Бонд ещё раз поправил узел галстука и собрался уходить.  
Увидев спину Кью, он замер на месте. На молочно-белой гладкой коже между лопаток был глубокий бордовый шрам, очень странной формы. Треугольник со скруглённой вершиной, как готическая бойница, размером где-то с ладонь Бонда. Ровными рядами на красном поле белели кружочки необожжённой кожи. «Утюг, — подумал Бонд. — Это след от подошвы утюга».  
Говорят, из сирот получаются лучшие агенты.  
Он перехватил взгляд Кью в зеркале. Ему раньше не приходилось видеть Кью настолько разозленным, глаза его горели негодованием.  
«Не смейте меня жалеть, — кричали эти глаза, — не смейте».  
— Что ж, — спустя мгновение сухо бросил Бонд, — это объясняет, почему вы никогда не гладите свою чёртову одежду.  
Кью казался удивленным и настороженным… а потом улыбнулся. Не сказать чтобы широко, всего лишь легкий изгиб губ, но его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули, и это было очень приятное зрелище. 

***

Мысли о Кью нельзя было считать полноценной фантазией. Скорее абстрактным желанием, удовольствием соприкосновения с его умом и свежестью. Возможно, когда-то оно и было бы сексуальным, но сейчас это было не желанием обладать, а желанием узнать получше. Бонд разыскивал информацию, но все, что ему удалось узнать — это ожог на спине и какая-то тень в глубине глаз.  
Фантазией это не было, но был один сон, когда они с М были в Шотландии, где рёбра земли видны сквозь замёрзшие болота. Затопленная комната, полная зеркал, множество битых отражений его самого и белое тело вдалеке на фоне зеленой травы. Что-то мимолетное, дающий надежду свет, радостное пробуждение. Это не было фантазией, но человеку позволено мечтать. 

***

Большую часть ночи Бонд просидел, скрючившись на крыше в Мекке, ожидая появления боевика «Аль-Каиды», который использовал мечеть в качестве прикрытия. Бонд скучал, выпить было нельзя, от чего становилось тревожно и тянуло поболтать.  
— Кью, расскажите мне что-нибудь.  
— А что, вы уже спать собрались?  
— Охренеть как смешно. Но сегодня Рождество. Расскажите мне рождественскую историю.  
— Сожалею, но я иудей.  
— Вот как, — и почему я этого не знал, про себя подумал Бонд.  
— Задворки Мекки очень странное место для подобных просьб.  
— Может, я тоскую по дому.  
— Может, вы скучающий извращенец… но так и быть, — он замолчал, Бонд услышал стук чашки о столешницу. — Однажды друг пригласил меня к себе домой на Рождество.  
— Друг?  
— Ну хорошо, бойфренд. Вы дадите мне говорить или как?  
Бонд представил полный нетерпения взгляд Кью поверх очков и улыбнулся.  
— Продолжайте.  
— Дело было во время учебы в университете, и он знал, что мне некуда поехать на Рождество, хотя с чего он решил, что меня это как-то задевает, никто не знает. Полагаю, он пригласил меня, потому что в Бостоне привезти на Рождество еврея равносильно получению индульгенции. Кстати, ваша цель пришла в движение. Будьте внимательны.  
— Я всегда внимателен, — сказал Бонд. — Так что было дальше?  
— Мы пошли посмотреть на местную рождественскую сценку, знаете, теперь их устраивают в супермаркетах, чтобы совместить христианскую благотворительность с распродажами.  
— Жутко цинично с вашей стороны, Кью.  
— Как я уже сказал, я еврей. Это была самая подробная сцена Рождества, которую вы можете себе представить. Фигуры Марии и Иосифа в человеческий рост, волхвы, пастухи, великолепно сделанный младенец Иисус, хотя кто догадался надеть на него настоящий подгузник, тот ещё вопрос. Рядом ещё и пластикового Санта Клауса поставили, видимо, боялись, что ему будет одиноко. Самое прекрасное — среди всего этого был живой осел и две овцы. Запах навоза несомненно придавал сцене реалистичности, несмотря на пластикового Санту.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Бонд покачал головой. Это была новая сторона Кью, обычно поражавшего в основном своим умом.  
— Все это дело было увешано жутким количеством слепящих гирлянд и разноцветной мишуры. Но декоратору, видимо, показалось, что смотрится недостаточно эффектно, потому что там имелся ещё огромный леденец из папье-маше, честно, метров пять, если не больше, нависавший над всей шарадой. Прямо как евангелие от Матфея.  
Фыркнув, Бонд покачал головой.  
— Ужас какой.  
— Вот именно. Ужас. В какой-то момент я заметил мальчика лет пяти-шести, которому, кажется, было так же скучно, как и мне. Он стоял, облокотившись о подножие леденца, которое постепенно начало трескаться. Полагаю, стоило предупредить, но… короче, мне было скучно, ребёнок был не мой, так что я не стал.  
— Жестоко, — усмехнулся Бонд.  
— Лениво. Правда, довольно забавно было смотреть, как вся эта огромная безвкусная конструкция рухнула, разбрасывая в разные стороны овец, волхвов и мишуру. Я до сих пор не уверен, что они поймали осла.  
— Я поищу, как освобожусь.  
— Но это не самое страшное, — продолжил Кью с мальчишеской радостью в голосе. — Самое страшное, что голова младенца Иисуса отскочила и укатилась в H&M.  
Бонду никогда раньше не приходилось использовать подготовку агента с двумя нулями для того, чтобы не задохнуться от смеха.  
— Вообще-то я очень сочувствовал мальчику. Мать схватила его за руку и, словно чревовещатель, прошипела сквозь примерзшую к лицу улыбку, как обычно делают мамаши: «Дорогой, что ты натворил?» — Он безупречно спародировал выговор матроны среднего класса. — Я счёл своим долгом ответить. «Мадам, — сказал я, — судя по всему, он только что обезглавил нашего бога и спасителя Иисуса Христа. Полагаю, он заслуживает хорошей порки, по меньшей мере».  
Бонд уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, сотрясаясь от хохота.  
— 007, держите себя в руках, — предостерег Кью, — вы можете сорвать операцию.  
— Да ебать вас раком, Кью, — задыхаясь, выдавил Бонд.  
— Ваш оптимизм определенно вдохновляет, — после паузы, практически не меняя тона, Кью добавил: — Ваша цель приближается с северо-запада с южной стороны мечети. Постарайтесь не повредить религиозную святыню, 007. Хотя бы из уважения. 

***

Таннер встретил Бонда около дверей кабинета Меллори.  
— Он с Кью, — сказал он, усмехаясь, — велел просто пропустить вас.  
— А что смешного? — спросил Бонд.  
— Сами увидите.  
По ту сторону обтянутой кожей двери офис выглядел пустым. Бонд удивленно замер, потом услышал голос Кью.  
— Нет, я хочу подключить вас к системе так, чтобы достать кабели было как можно сложнее, поэтому мы проложим их внутри ножки стола, а не по ней.  
Меллори вылез из-под стола.  
— Господи, Кью, я не дам вам сверлить огромные чёртовы дырки в столе семнадцатого века. Черчилль ценил этот стол.  
Кью показался из-под стола, встав на колени рядом с креслом Меллори.  
— Он так же ценил безопасность своей страны, и я уверен, что с радостью принёс бы первое в жертву второму, — уверенно заявил он. Несмотря на необычную позу и всклокоченные волосы, звучало авторитетно.  
— А, Бонд, — сказал Меллори, подняв взгляд. Вскочив на ноги, Кью слегка улыбнулся Бонду. — Маннипени передала мне ваш отчёт, так что вы мне больше не нужны.  
— Вот и прекрасно, сэр. Я искал Кью. Привёз ему кое-что с операции.  
С трудом сдерживая улыбку, Бонд положил на стол расписанную доску: маленькие ясли, волхвы, осел, младенец Иисус и все остальное. Кью внимательно осмотрел картину, вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Чудненько, — помолчав, сказал он. И хотя голос был таким же сухим, как у Меллори, глаза весело поблескивали за стёклами очков.  
Меллори сидел, взирая на ясли, словно из его стола только что вырос гриб. Сделав глубокий вдох, он встал и направился к двери:  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит, и не собираюсь разбираться. Джентльмены.  
— Сэр, — сказал Бонд, открывая обтянутую кожей дверь.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Кью посмотрел вслед Бонду, потом повернулся к хозяину кабинета. — И пожалуйста, постарайтесь вводить символы пароля в нужном порядке. Нехорошо будет, если вы активируете систему безопасности и снова заблокируете общий доступ.  
— Сделаю все от меня зависящее, — в голосе Меллори было как раз достаточно стыда, чтобы у Бонда потеплело на сердце.  
За дверью Кью ещё раз посмотрел на картину и позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться.  
— Полагаю, это компенсация за камерофон?  
— Вам не нравится? — Бонд тоже улыбнулся.  
— Камерофон мне нравился больше.  
— Простите, думаю, он где-то в хлеву. Как только найду осла, дам вам знать.  
— Что ж, будете должны.  
— Конечно. У меня дома есть прошлогодняя модель, не желаете взглянуть?  
Кью криво улыбнулся.  
— Не спешите. Давайте начнём с обеда. 

***

Они подъехали к ресторану. Бросив ключи парковщику, Бонд окинул взглядом Кью поверх низкой блестящей крыши автомобиля. Нырнув на заднее сиденье, он что-то достал и шагнул на тротуар.  
— С пиджаком я ничего поделать не могу, но у меня хотя бы есть более приличный галстук…  
Когда Бонд потянулся к его воротнику, Кью отступил:  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Не обижайтесь, Кью, но этот свитер можно было взять в шкафу моего дедушки. На нем чертова молния. А пиджак слишком короткий.  
— Да, — сказал Кью, — и первый от Dries van Noten, а второй от Prada, а вместе они стоят дороже вашего костюма. Знаете, Бонд, — он вздернул бровь, — более устаревшим, чем ваша тактика, является только ваш вкус в одежде.  
— Тогда причешитесь хотя бы.  
— У меня нет расчески.  
— Ну естественно, — Бонд отодвинул Кью подальше от двери и потянулся пригладить ему волосы, но остановился.  
— Валяйте, ладно уж, — вздохнул Кью.  
Бонд зарылся пальцами в темные пряди. С некоторым успехом. На мгновение запутался, чувствуя тепло кожи. Волосы были не шелковистыми, а гладкими, тяжёлыми и густыми. На мгновение Кью прикрыл глаза, его лицо расслабилось от удовольствия. Бонд провёл пальцами до основания шеи и замер, не убирая руки. Открыв глаза, Кью отступил от Бонда.  
— Первый, кто сочтёт меня вашим сыном, навсегда потеряет свой кредитный рейтинг, — его голос вновь стал сухим.  
Вслед за Кью Бонд повернулся к дверям.  
— Я мог бы просто дать ему по яйцам.  
— Как аналогово.  
Рассмеявшись, Бонд распахнул дверь.  
В фойе ресторана было много народу, а барная стойка переполнена. Назвав их имена, Бонд устроился на банкетке и приготовился ждать. С таким видом, будто это он владелец ресторана, но по доброте душевной пропускает гостей вперёд. Кью стоял рядом с ним, рассматривая огромную елку, занимавшую весь угол зала.  
— Дайте угадаю, — заговорил Бонд. — Вас раздражает гегемония христианских ценностей?  
Кью не повелся на подначку.  
— Вообще-то нет. Мне кажется, это милая традиция. И я люблю запах хвои.  
В голосе не слышалось иронии. Приподняв брови, Бонд посмотрел на него. Такое чувство, что стоило им покинуть здание МИ-6, с Кью слетела хрупкая защитная скорлупа. В нем появилось что-то открытое и беззащитное, он словно стал спокойней и моложе.  
Напротив них в фойе сидел мальчик с игровой консолью в руках и дергал мать за рукав.  
— Она не работает, — ныл он, — с ней что-то не так.  
— Значит, придётся потерпеть, — зашипела на него мать.  
— Нужно же ее починить, — взмолился ребёнок.  
Раздражение матери нельзя было не заметить.  
— Пожалуйста, попробуй повзрослеть уже.  
Безутешный ребёнок привалился к стене возле елки. Кью подошел к нему и присел на корточки.  
— Можно взглянуть?  
Поколебавшись, мальчик протянул ему игрушку. Кью повертел ее в руках, поправив съехавшие очки, потыкал на кнопки. Достав из кармана набор мини-инструментов, открыл одно из множества отделений. Мальчик подвинулся поближе. Кью посмотрел на елку, на розетку, от которой она работала, на ребёнка. Ухмыльнувшись, он что-то прошептал мальчику и нырнул за елку. Усмехнувшись про себя, Бонд отвёл глаза. «Лесной эльф, — подумал он. — Надо не забыть подшутить над Кью по этому поводу».  
Под тихий шорох ветвей Кью вылез из-за елки и уселся на пол, скрестив ноги. Протянув мальчику игрушку, он прошептал что-то ему на ухо и указал на одну из кнопок. Мальчик нажал, и все огоньки на ёлке потухли. Несколько посетителей подняли головы. Кью вновь указал на игрушку, и когда мальчик тронул джойстик, огни на дереве мигнули и побежали цепочкой снизу вверх. Ребёнок радостно моргал, глядя на Кью. Он вновь двинул джойстик, и в этот раз огни побежали по спирали сверху вниз. Нажатие кнопки — все вспыхнули сразу в сопровождении звука взрыва из игрушки. Пальцы мальчика летали по кнопкам, и дерево загоралось невероятно координированным разноцветным зрелищем.  
Теперь уже все присутствующие перешептывались и с улыбкой наблюдали за происходящим, Кью оглядел фойе и тоже заулыбался. Бонд усомнился, что когда-нибудь приносил в мир столько простой радости.  
Администратор коснулась плеча Бонда.  
— Ваш столик готов, мистер Бонд, — сказала она, спокойно глядя на светопреставление, происходившее на ёлке. Кью встал. Отряхнув колени, уважительно пожал мальчику руку. Это было бы смешно, не будь взаимное уважение таким искренним. Пропустив Кью вперёд, Бонд последовал за ним в обеденный зал, негромко бросив через плечо:  
— Не уверен, что это утверждённое использование ресурсов Ее Величества.  
— Что, не одобряете?  
— Конечно, одобряю. Это было очаровательно. И заметьте, я ни словом не обмолвился об эльфах Санты.  
— А вы заметьте, что я не использовал растворяющую кости жидкость в этих часах, — глаза Кью блеснули.  
«Мелкий обаятельный говнюк», — подумал Бонд.  
Усевшись, они сделали заказ. У Кью оказался на редкость хороший вкус в выборе вин и непомерный аппетит. Бонд лишь удивленно наблюдал.  
— Что привело вас в МИ-6? — поинтересовался он. — Вы не очень похожи на патриота.  
— Я верю в свою страну, так же, как и вы, — ответил Кью. — Но границы «моей» страны, как и других, утратили четкость, — он наклонился вперёд, напряжённо глядя на собеседника. — Мир рушится, 007. Границы теперь состоят из цифр и компьютерного кода. И они непрерывно двигаются. Я верю в необходимость следовать за границами, когда они размываются. Верю в использование информации во благо.  
— Какая наивность, — покачал головой Бонд.  
— Возможно. Но я понимаю, о чем говорю. Если Сильва нас чему-то и научил, так это тому, что шпионы с пистолетами больше не самая большая угроза. Угроза не в шпионаже, а в шпионских программах. Мы сражаемся в этой войне с оружием войны прошлой. — Он тряхнул головой. — Мир меняется. И продолжит меняться. Время проходит, история двигается вперёд, и даже вы, со всей своей силой, не можете ее остановить.  
— То есть, по сути, вы говорите мне, что я старик. И мое время прошло. Я вышел в тираж.  
— Вот только не надо слезливой сентиментальности. Вам не идёт, — Кью снял очки и протер их полой своего кардигана. Без очков глаза его казались больше и мягче, почти такого же цвета, как елка в фойе. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали об Ангеле Истории?  
— Ангел Истории.  
— Да. Смысл в том, что история — это ангел, попавший в шторм. Перед ним простирается прошлое бесконечными развалинами. Мы — люди — притворяемся, что можем упорядочить историю, превратив в аккуратную череду причин и следствий, но ангел видит все: массу обломков, рождения и смерти, войны выигранные и проигранные, вся человеческая масса, появляющаяся и исчезающая, — он сделал паузу. — Это сказал немецкий ученый-еврей. Если это имеет значение. Он покончил с собой как раз перед тем, как за ним пришло гестапо, — коснувшись бокала с вином, Кью ненадолго замолчал. — В любом случае, ангел видит непрерывную катастрофу и хочет вернуться назад, чтобы все починить, исправить, сделать все правильно, но не может. Навстречу дует ветер, огромный ураган, несущийся из Рая. Он уносит ангела все дальше и дальше навстречу будущему, которого он не видит, прочь от прошлого, которое не может изменить.  
— А что есть ураган? — спросил Бонд. — Воля Божья, я полагаю.  
— О нет. Ураган это то, что мы называем прогрессом, — сделав глоток вина, Кью поставил стакан на стол. — Если вы ищете историческую метафору, то эта больше подходит к нашей ситуации, чем «старый боевой корабль», вам не кажется? — Кью поднял взгляд. Губы его кривились в ироничной улыбке.  
Бонд поднял свой бокал в шутливом салюте.  
— Отлично сыграно, — сказал он. — Но должен заметить, что все эти умные речи наводят меня на определенные мысли, — он изобразил свою самую непристойную ухмылку.  
Из глаз Кью мигом пропала игривость.  
— Вам не обязательно продолжать, — сказал он, уткнувшись в десертное меню.  
— Что продолжать?  
— Остроты. Шуточки. Двусмысленные намеки. Безвкусные подкаты, — он посмотрел на Бонда поверх очков. — Я практически уверен, что где-то под всем этим есть реальная личность.  
Бонд почувствовал, как профессиональная улыбка сползает с его лица. В другом конце зала мальчик с игровой приставкой, хитро улыбаясь, помахал им рукой и показал, что спрятал ее на коленях. Улыбнувшись, Кью поднял вверх большие пальцы.  
Бонд наблюдал за ним и вспоминал, с большим трудом, каково было быть таким молодым, только вступившимся в борьбу, до того, как исчезнет вера в то, что можно использовать вещи во благо, до того, как на собственной шкуре понимаешь, что можно потерять. Когда ты ещё верил, что можешь кому-то помочь, не причинив им боли. Когда ты ещё верил, что можешь что-то любить и ценить само по себе. Когда ты ещё думал, что сила твоего тела или ума может сохранить чью-то безопасность, целостность или свободу.  
«Я не могу рассказать тебе время, — подумал он. — Придётся прожить его самому».  
Кью встретился с ним взглядом. Из-под лохматой челки смотрели необычные агатово-зеленые глаза. «Я могу тебя многому научить, — говорил этот взгляд. — Только позволь мне».  
Бонд отвёл глаза.  
— Что ж, — сказал Кью. Бонд вновь посмотрел на него. — Мне показалось, что на мгновение я его увидел.  
— Кого «его»?  
— Настоящего человека.  
У выхода из ресторана не оказалось парковщика, поэтому они направились к гаражу. В искусственно затенённой аллее от стен отлепились три мускулистые фигуры и окружили их. Самый высокий подошел к Бонду.  
— Добрейшего вечерочка, ребята, — наигранно вежливо поздоровался он. — Давайте не будем ходить вокруг да около и начнём с этих часов.  
Улыбка Бонда была практически сладострастна в своей жестокости. Скрестив руки на груди, Кью ухмыльнулся, оглядывая троих мужчин в радостном предвкушении. Один из головорезов прорычал ему в лицо:  
— На что это ты уставился?  
— О, на вас троих, определенно, — Кью сладко улыбнулся. — Это как программу о дикой природе смотреть. Про львов и шакалов. Не хочу спойлерить, но лев всегда выигрывает.  
Мужчина открыл рот, но, так ничего и не сказав, повернулся к Бонду.  
— Это твой сын? Или просто мальчика снял?  
Бонд и Кью переглянулись.  
— Так что сначала, — спросил Бонд, — кредитный рейтинг или яйца?  
— О, пожалуйста, — ответил Кью, — милости прошу.  
После короткой вспышки насилия (сплошное разочарование, на самом деле, у Бонда даже костюм не помялся), и быстрого рапорта полицейским (которые с любопытством переводили взгляды с Бонда на Кью, пока Бонд их не приморозил своим фирменным взглядом), они, наконец, подошли к машине. Бонд чувствовал сексуальное напряжение, как другие чувствуют запах дыма. От Кью оно определенно исходило, и Бонд решил этим воспользоваться. Распахнув пассажирскую дверь, он приготовил своё лучшее клише — «К тебе или ко мне?» — когда Кью сказал:  
— Спасибо за ужин. Отсюда я пешком дойду.  
Бонд моргнул. На счёт желания он никогда не ошибался. Оно было, он это кожей чувствовал. Он шагнул ближе, изобразив свою самую соблазнительную улыбку. Кью молча стоял. Несмотря на худобу, он был всего на пару сантиметров ниже Бонда. Кью спокойно встретил его взгляд.  
— Кью…  
Кью улыбнулся — ах, этот невозможный рот, эта понимающая улыбка — и протянул руку.  
— Доброй ночи, 007. И ещё раз спасибо за вечер. 

***

На самом деле, любить ему было уже слишком поздно.  
И дело не в том, что Кью был слишком молод (хотя пятнадцать лет разницы казались вечностью); и не в том, что был мужчиной (Бонд любил разнообразие, у него бывали мужчины); не в том, что он был слишком красивым (своеобразная красота, слишком резкая для женщины и слишком утонченная для мужчины, в то же время неоспоримо мужская). В возрасте Бонда такие вещи, как любовь, были спрятаны и замурованы подальше, как скорпион под колпаком стакана. То, что он чувствовал теперь, было как пожар в Скайфолл: свет сквозь толщу ледяной воды. И все же был шанс, была призрачная возможность: ещё один безумный рывок, ещё одно головокружительное падение, ещё один вызов былым потерям. Все это было во взгляде Кью, когда он смотрел на него, осознанное желание в глубине его глаз, терпеливых и понимающих, словно говорящих: «У нас впереди практически вечность». 

***

Раздвижные двери лаборатории и не думали поддаваться. Во всяком случае, без применения силы. Сделанная Кью отмычка (гладкая титановая штучка с высокочастотным излучателем, очень умно) немного помогла Бонду; клинья аккуратно вошли под и над замком и, кажется, уничтожили внутренний код, но механизм продолжал работать, и дверь не двигалась. Бонд толкнул ее.  
— Это цифровая отмычка, а не гвоздодёр, — раздался в ухе укоризненный голос Кью. — Дайте ей время.  
Вдалеке взвыла сирена, захлопали двери, загрохотали шаги, послышались резкие крики.  
— Кажется, мое время вышло, — схватившись за отмычку, Бонд попытался вытащить ее из замка. Застряла. Уперевшись в косяк, он начал раскачивать ее. — О, ручка получилась, — проворчал он.  
— О, давайте, — рявкнул Кью, — ломайте. Мне все равно.  
Бонд вновь дернул отмычку, она выскользнула, порезав ему руку, зато дверь вдруг открылась с протестующим шипением. Бонд заглянул внутрь лаборатории. Его голос стал прерывистым и напряженным.  
— Я не ломаю вещи просто так, — проскользнув в лабораторию, он присел на корточки и привалился к стене, слушая, как удаляются голоса охранников. Выброс адреналина и раздражение мешали перевести дыхание. — Да, я использую их на всюкатушку. Полностью. Я трачу их обычно, чтобы кого-то спасти. Как правило, себя, — пистолет скользил по окровавленной ладони, Бонд вытер руку о штанину. — Что-то ломается, что-то спасается: только так это работает.  
— Кроме вас, — фыркнул Кью, — вы не спасаетесь. Вы лишь ломаетесь. Никогда не видел кого-то, кто бы так старался самоубиться.  
— Я всегда возвращаюсь.  
Несколько мгновений Кью молчал.  
—Лишь частично. Эдакое самоубийство в рассрочку.  
Прижавшись головой к холодной стене, Бонд слушал звуки шагов, прикрыв глаза.  
— Я вернусь, Кью.  
— Постарайтесь вернуться невредимым. 

***

Бонд сражался яростно, отдавая последние силы. Никогда раньше он так не старался остаться невредимым, и никогда раньше ему так хорошо это не удавалось. 

***

Было уже совсем темно, когда он добрался до МИ-6, но невозможно было разобрать,это рано-поздно или поздно-поздно. Меллори хватило одного взгляда:  
— Дерьмово выглядите, Бонд. Идите домой.  
— Я хотел зайти к Кью…  
— Он уже ушёл. И вам пора.  
Улицы были пусты. А значит, поздно-поздно. Если говорить о ночи. Или слишком рано, если об утре. Что, собственно, одно и то же. На улицах в это время не было ни души.  
В его квартире горел тусклый свет, а на двери висела записка, написанная каллиграфическим почерком инженера: «НЕ ПРИСТРЕЛИ МЕНЯ».  
Свет исходил от экрана ноутбука. Кью удобно устроился в кресле и, когда Бонд вошёл, как раз закрывал крышку компьютера, заменив свет экрана светом луны, пробивающимся сквозь шторы.  
—Ты поздно, — сказал Кью.  
— А ты голый, — ответил Бонд.  
— У каждого свои странности.  
Пока Кью шёл к нему, Бонд успел поставить чемодан и сбросить пиджак. Без одежды Кью выглядел более худым, но почему-то казался выше — весь одна длинная плавная линия. Наготу он носил с такой элегантностью, что его можно было бы принять за греческую статую, не будь в нем столько жизни. И если бы не его губы, алые даже при тусклом свете. Если бы не его глаза, блестящие от мыслей.  
Он остановился напротив Бонда. Его бледное тело отражалось в оконном стекле, лунный свет серебрил кожу. Он положил руки на плечи Бонду.  
— Целый и невредимый, — сказал он. — Отлично.  
Голос Кью едва заметно дрогнул.  
Никогда раньше Бонд не видел его небритым. Темная щетина на его лице притягивала взгляд. Он никогда раньше не видел его обнаженным: член ярко выделялся на фоне темных волос — наследия животных предков. Коснувшись лица Бонда, Кью прижался к нему всем своим прохладным телом. Стройным и гибким, но ни разу не хрупким. Бонд никогда раньше не называл мужчин красивыми. Но Кью был красив. Другого слова не подобрать.  
Достаточно красив, чтобы ради него жить, во всяком случае.  
Бонд качнулся навстречу мягко обнимавшим его сильным рукам. Позволил Кью поддержать его, ведь он смертельно устал. У него не осталось ни соблазняющих трюков, ни игривости, ни очарования, ничего, кроме измученного тела и откровенной жажды, истомленной и запоздалой. Уткнувшись лбом в крепкое плечо, он пытался придумать, что сказать.  
— Как ты вошёл? — спросил он.  
— Очень глупый вопрос, — ответил Кью и поцеловал его.  
Он позволил Кью себя раздеть. Раздеться стало настоящим облегчением. Расслабиться. Отдохнуть наконец. Доверить заботу о своём теле кому-то другому.  
В душе Бонд стоял, привалившись к стене, пока Кью гладил его скользкими от мыла руками, смывая следы пороха и дыма. (Он не прикасался к члену Бонда, оставив его расслабленно висеть, за что в данный момент Бонд был ему благодарен.) Вытирая его после душа полотенцем, Кью изучал шрамы Бонда, определяя каждый по времени, месту, природе и причине.  
— Прага, 2006, контузия, убийство перевербованного агента… Мадагаскар, 2006, шрапнель, взрыв в посольстве Нумбуту… — он дышал на каждую отметину, прижимаясь к ней губами. За каждым шрамом стояла история потери, каждое прикосновение чуточку их облегчало. — Ямайка, 2008, нож, ликвидация наёмного убийцы… — он потянул Бонда за плечо. — Постой, а где же Сирия? А, вот она, да, Сирия, 2011, ожог, участие в подавлении военного переворота… — улыбка пропала с его лица, когда он накрыл ладонью самый отталкивающий из шрамов Бонда —неровный участок рубцовой ткани на впадине у плеча. — Стамбул, 2012, стреляная рана… гибель, — он помолчал. Поднял полный грусти и любопытства взгляд. — Как ты выжил? Этого нет в отчете.  
— Ледяная вода, — ответил Бонд. — Я свалился через перила в глубокое озеро. Вода была очень холодной.  
— Хм, — Кью обвёл кончиком пальца очертания шрама. — Я слышал о подобном. Холодная вода замедляет метаболизм, снижая все жизненные функции организма, предотвращает отмирание тканей от кислородного голодания. Ты знал…  
Бонд поцеловал его, перебивая.  
— Ты чертов всезнайка.  
— Мне за это платят.  
— Ну, сейчас-то тебе не платят?  
Кью поднял взгляд, полный притворного негодования.  
— А вот это будет Лондон, январь 2013, зубы, оскорбление высокопоставленного сотрудника МИ-6, — он здорово укусил Бонда за шею, заставив его подпрыгнуть на месте.  
— О Господи!  
Поцеловав оставшуюся отметину, Кью продолжил покрывать поцелуями шею Бонда, который гладил его бока, спину, его гладкое тёплое тело, пока не наткнулся на огрубевшую кожу его странного шрама.  
— А это?  
— Несчастный случай в детстве, — вздохнул Кью, — который не был случайным.  
Бонд мог прочесть всю историю, палимпсест в прямоугольнике ожога: хрупкий, одаренный мальчик, чья гениальность вызвала небрежение и непонимание его совершенно обыкновенных родителей. Вопросы, которые никто не в состоянии был понять, не то что ответить на них. Его странность как обвинение, разочарование, отторжение. Их реакция — типичная и жестокая, и, хуже всего, глупая.  
— Ты закончил? — спросил Кью. В глазах залегли тени подводных камней.  
— Что?  
— Фантазировать о моем спасении. Жалеть меня.  
Неожиданно для себя Бонд рассмеялся.  
— Тебя жалеть? Ты только что вломился в мой дом, раздел меня и покусал. Если кого-то здесь и надо спасать, так это меня. 

В спальне Бонда наконец накрыло желанием, головокружительным и всепоглощающим. Возбудившись до предела, он лёг на кровать, а Кью уселся сверху, не удерживая соскользнувшее с бёдер полотенце.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Бонд. — Твоё настоящее имя. Я чувствую себя идиотом, называя тебя Кью в подобной обстановке.  
— Это не в вашей компетенции, 007, — и снова эта озорная улыбка.  
— Джеймс. Ну же, назови меня Джеймс.  
— Джеймс, — Кью наклонился вперёд, его голос скользнул по уху Бонда, как прикосновение пальцев. — Джеймс.  
В его устах это звучало как произведение искусства. Как гребаный Китс. В его устах это звучало нежно, провокационно и даже грязно. — Но, — продолжил он, — теперь у меня над тобой преимущество.  
Он коснулся губами губ Бонда, деля с ним дыхание. Первые проблески жажды начали пробиваться сквозь игривость. Одно слово — «Боже» — на выдохе. Обхватив лицо Бонда ладонями, разрумянившийся от желания Кью поцеловал его с нескрываемым пылом. Влажные настойчивые губы, невесомые прикосновения языка. Оседлав Бонда, он навалился на него всем телом, гладкий, как морской котик. Его возбужденный член, кажется, был самой тяжелой частью его тела. Подавшись вперёд, Кью потерся им о член Бонда, глядя на любовника сквозь растрепавшуюся челку, которую Бонд попытался носом сдвинуть в бок, притянув Кью поближе.  
— Пора стричься, — пробормотал Кью.  
— Давно пора, — согласился Бонд.  
Он зарылся пальцами в непослушную шевелюру, потом уткнулся лицом. Ухватившись за волосы, он удерживал голову Кью, чтобы получить доступ к длинной гладкой, как молочное стекло, шее. Он почувствовал губами слабую вибрацию от едва сдержанного стона. Кью откинулся на подушки, не отпуская плечи Бонда, не спуская глаз с его лица. Напряженный, налитый кровью член Кью слабо подергивался, прижатый к животу.  
— Пожалуйста, — простонал Кью, — прикоснись ко мне.  
Поцеловав его в щеку, Бонд провёл рукой по его бедру. У Бонда уже бывали обрезанные любовники, но никогда ему не хотелось быть настолько осторожным. Обрезанный член не сильно отличался, но почему-то выглядел более напряженным, более скульптурным, более обнаженным. Бонд ласкал так нежно, как мог, проводя пальцами по краю короны, поглаживая по всей длине. Он чувствовал, как Кью дрожит, затаив дыхание.  
— Вот, — сказал Кью, он потянулся к тумбочке, изогнувшись одной бледной дугой, шрам на его спине резко выделялся на фоне светлой кожи. Разогнувшись, Кью взял Бонда за руку. — Используй это.  
Он прижался своей ладонью к его, передавая часть жирного лосьона. Потом лёг на кровать, прерывисто дыша и глядя на Бонда блестящими глазами. Бонд потянулся поцеловать его, прежде чем обхватить ладонью член. Кью подавил всхлип.  
Было слишком скользко и сложно держать. Бонд слишком резко двигал рукой, потом замедлился и нежно сжал. Член дернулся в его хватке, отвечая на каждое движение пальцев, словно закодированный под ладонь Бонда.  
— О боже, да, — прошептал Кью ему в губы, — да, идеально. Просто восхитительно.  
Бонд наклонился, пробуя на вкус сосок, ярко-красный и мягкий, как у девушки, который моментально напрягся от первого прикосновения языка. По коже Кью побежали мурашки. Он прижал голову Бонда к своей груди, потом напрягся и схватил его за руку.  
— Нет, подожди, остановись, — прошипел Кью сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом спина его выгнулась, мышцы живота и бёдер напряглись, и он с прерывистым стоном кончил. Бонд прижимал его к себе, удивляясь, как блаженство может звучать так похоже на отчаянье.  
Когда пик миновал, Кью уронил потяжелевшую голову ему на плечо, Бонд отвёл повлажневшую челку с его лица, чтобы наблюдать, как посторгазменное свечение медленно исчезает с его лица.  
— Прости, — выдохнул Кью, — кажется, я слишком увлёкся.  
— Ничего, — ответил Бонд, ложась рядом, — даже лестно.  
Кью негромко фыркнул.  
— Думаю, тебе и так льстят более чем достаточно. Но, пожалуй, — одним плавным движением он сполз вниз по телу Бонда, — я тебе это компенсирую.  
Он свернулся клубочком, словно кот, между ног Бонда. Потерся щекой о бедро Бонда: сначала шелковистая кожа скулы, потом жесткая щетина, прикосновение которой заставило Бонда вздрогнуть и зашипеть сквозь зубы. Член Бонда тоже дернулся и напрягся ещё сильнее. Теперь Кью стал нежнее: провёл волосами по одному бедру, по другому, позволил шевелюре рассыпаться между ног Бонда, целуя все ниже и ниже. Бонд потянулся, прижимая к яйцам шелковистые пряди.  
Член Бонда лежал на животе, толстый, округлый, чуть изогнутый в сторону. Опершись на локоть, Кью внимательно рассматривал его с неожиданной нежностью. Он протянул руку, но не обхватил, а лишь коснулся: осторожно, одними кончиками пальцев, невесомо погладив головку. Член дернулся словно навстречу. Кью улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Бонда защипало в глазах.  
Наклонившись вперёд, Кью кончиком языка, розового и дразнящего, коснулся расщелины, в глубине которой скопилась капелька. Для Бонда это прикосновение было сродни электрическому разряду. Он сдерживался, чтобы не толкнуться вперёд, чтобы просто лежать и ждать. Сначала было лишь тёплое влажное дыхание вокруг головки, потом губы, алые и блестящие, замерли на мгновение, прежде чем сомкнуться вокруг головки неуверенно и мокро, словно первый поцелуй. В груди Бонда зародился стон, без усилий и препятствий скользнувший на свободу.  
Прикосновения Кью оставались мягкими и медленными, лишь легкое давление, тёплое потягивание и скольжение. Наконец Кью поднял голову и улыбнулся восхитительно припухшими, ещё более покрасневшими губами. Сделав глубокий вдох, Бонд собрался и заставил себя открыть глаза. Кью подвинулся ближе. Его тёплый налитой член прижался к бедру Бонда, который удивленно вскинул бровь.  
— Неужели?  
— Ну, мне всего двадцать четыре.  
— Так ты, наконец, признаёшь, что возраст имеет значение.  
— Рано или поздно.  
Кью зашарил по простыням в поисках тюбика, которым пользовался раньше. Глядя, как он смазывает пальцы, Бонд вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Интересно, что ты собираешься с этим делать?  
Кью в ответ лишь молча улыбнулся и заскользил тёплой рукой между ног Бонда. Бонд начал было говорить: «Прости, но с этим не ко мне», но тут осторожные пальцы проникли между его ягодиц, а уверенные губы вновь обхватили член. Прикосновения были такими нежными, а пальцы уверенными и опытными, что он откинулся на подушки и согнул ноги в коленях, позволяя.  
Это оказалось совсем не тем, чего он ожидал. Никакого хитрого или настойчивого проникновения. Кью, кажется, хотел лишь поиграть. Никакого вторжения. Скользящее поддразнивание, настойчивое предложение, изучающие прикосновения любопытного языка. Пальцы Кью двигались в том же неспешном неуловимом ритме, что и рот: от сфинктера к яичкам, скользнуть по промежности, задержаться, слегка помассировать и пощекотать. Чуть давящие прикосновения заставили Бонда застонать и шире раздвинуть ноги. Каждый раз, когда пальцы касались его входа, поглаживая, лаская, словно целуя, он все охотнее подавался навстречу. Но Кью не торопился. Его губы замедлили своё движение, едва весомо касаясь напряженного члена. Вся область от основания члена до позвоночника порозовела от прилившей крови и словно нагрелась, когда, наконец, в его тело скользнули два пальца, легко, гладко и сразу на всю длину.  
Бонду хотелось материться или молиться, сказать то ли «пожалуйста», то ли «спасибо», то ли «бог мой, что же ты делаешь со мной, восхитительный юный гений», но у него вырвался лишь долгий мелодичный стон. Пальцы Кью изучающе скользили внутри, такие же хитрые и упорные, как его язык, орудовавший во рту у Бонда. Потом Кью немного отстранился, задумчиво посмотрел на Бонда и начал двигать пальцами более целенаправленно.  
— О, я знаю, что ты ищешь, — сказал Бонд (хотя получилось больше похоже на хрип, поскольку все его дыхание в данный момент принадлежало Кью). — Я не настолько новичок… Боже!  
Кью понимал простату. Он обращался с ней не как с кнопкой, на которую нужно давить, или курком, который нужно жать, а как с тончайшим механизмом, с которым нужно поиграть и повозиться, который надо калибровать и настраивать. Он вновь взял член Бонда в рот, так, чтобы головка упиралась в дальнюю стенку горла, и принялся сосать, временами делая глотательные движения. Уверенно и быстро он подвёл Бонда к самой черте, потом отступил, выпустив член изо рта и убрав пальцы. Лишь дразнил легкими поцелуями, касаниями языка и хитрыми улыбками.  
Бонду хотелось смеяться, но он уже был близок к отчаянию. Когда Кью вновь заглотил его член, одновременно проникая пальцами внутрь, Бонд сжал зубы. Он бился в руках Кью, пытаясь толкнуться глубже, одной рукой вцепившись в непослушную шевелюру, а другой схватившись за худое плечо, чувствуя, как под его ладонью напрягаются мышцы.  
— О боже, милый, сделай так ещё раз…  
Кью отстранился.  
— Вот видишь, — сказал он, не отрывая губ от головки члена, — не зная моего имени, ты говоришь мне такие приятные вещи.  
Он вновь остановился, поглаживая кончиками пальцев и глядя, как член Бонда подёргивается в ответ на его ласку. Потом он вновь обхватил губами член, и весь умопомрачительный процесс начался сначала.  
Бонд был практически уверен, что вот-вот сойдёт с ума. Он бывал в депривационных камерах, которые не могли довести его до подобной жажды.  
— Хватит, — то ли просьба, то ли задыхающийся приказ. — Продолжай… больше не останавливайся…  
— Нет, — сказал Кью, отстраняясь. — Я ещё не закончил.  
Он огладил член Бонда расслабленным кольцом пальцев, потом собрал крайнюю плоть в подобие цветка и лизнул образовавшуюся чашечку.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Бонд пронзил его яростным взглядом. Кью сладко улыбнулся, потерся мягкой частью щеки об его член, потом вновь заставил вздрогнуть прикосновением щетины.  
— Попроси.  
— Что?  
Кью едва сдержал смешок, а Бонд — желание отвесить ему подзатыльник. Озорной блеск в глазах Кью, сложно поверить, возбудил его ещё больше.  
— Я хотел бы услышать, как ты умоляешь, пожалуйста.  
Бонд впился в него взглядом, полным ярости и восхищения:  
— Ах ты, сучонок мелкий.  
— А-а-а, — укоризненно протянул Кью. Приоткрыв зубы, он слегка прикусил член Бонда, заставив того дернуться и упасть обратно на подушки.  
— Ладно, прости. Черт. Пожалуйста… — он тяжело сглотнул, гордость и все прочее.— Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, Христа ради, пока меня инфаркт не хватил, пожалуйста, черт бы тебя побрал.  
Кью так и сделал, пустив в ход руки и губы, и глотку, и глубокую вибрацию голоса. Бонд кончил с такой силой, что перестал дышать, тело пронзило удовольствием. В глазах потемнело после яркой вспышки оргазма.  
Скользкие пальцы Кью по-прежнему оставались между ягодиц Бонда, неспешно поглаживая, время от времени проскальзывая внутрь. Это успокаивало. Дыхание Бонда постепенно выравнивалось, нежно возвращая его на грешную землю. Спустя какое-то время он спросил:  
— Ты ещё не все там изучил?  
— Ну, вообще-то, — сказал Кью, — я надеялся…  
Он потерся о живот Бонда, глядя на него сквозь ресницы. Пальцы вновь толкнулись внутрь.  
Бонд вскинул бровь.  
— Не слишком круто для первого свидания?  
Усевшись, Кью упёрся подбородком в колено Бонда.  
— Просто мне очень нравится этот процесс.  
Бонд вскинул бровь.  
— Ни разу не видел такого кокетливого топа.  
Кью поморщился.  
— Ненавижу это слово, — он обернул ноги Бонда вокруг себя. — Дело не в том, чтобы быть сверху, а в том, чтобы быть внутри, — он гладил ноги Бонда, его живот. — Кайф не во власти, а в ощущениях. Мне просто это нравится, — он прижался ближе, ткнувшись членом в ложбинку у бедра Бонда. — Там всегда настолько жарче, чем я ожидаю, настолько уже и ближе…  
Щеки его раскраснелись, а глаза сияли.  
— Позволь мне, — попросил он.  
— Что ж, — сказал Бонд, — все когда-то бывает впервые, — он развёл ноги шире, — дерзай давай.  
Чтобы смягчить свои слова, он снова поцеловал Кью и ласково погладил его по волосам.  
Кью не был крупным мужчиной, хотя его член оказался больше, чем можно было ожидать по его хрупкому телосложению.  
(— Впечатляюще, — сказал Бонд, увидев его.  
— Я не собирался никого впечатлять, — ответил Кью.)  
Больно было всего лишь раз: от волнения Кью стал неуклюжим. Маска опытности слетела под напором простого желания. Он слишком резко толкнулся, его собственный стон заглушил порывистый вдох Бонда. Однако почувствовав чужое напряжение, Кью остановился, вопросительно глядя на Бонда.  
Где-то из глубины подсознания Бонда всплывали старые запреты, шепча про мужественность, что есть причина, по которой он никогда раньше этого не делал, что позволить себя трахнуть, все равно что позволить себя подстрелить — фатальная слабость.  
Он переживал вещи и похуже.  
Бонд посмотрел на нависшего над ним Кью, который не выглядел особенно мужественно, но, тем не менее, неоспоримо был мужчиной. С глазами потемневшими, как воды глубокого озера.  
— Просто дай мне минутку, — сказал Бонд. Сделав глубокий вдох, он расслабился, подался навстречу, открываясь.  
Кью погрузился в него. Его живот прижался к животу Бонда.  
— О мой бог, — выдохнул он. Его голос стал таким низким, что Бонд почувствовал его всем телом. Он осторожно пошевелился, привыкая к горячей тяжести внутри. Член коснулся простаты, вызвав дрожь удовольствия. Он кожей чувствовал, как колотится сердце Кью, как яростно бьется пульс на шее под его губами.  
— Можно двигаться? — прошептал Кью.  
— Давай, — ответил Бонд. — Это приятно.  
Это действительно оказалось приятно. Теперь уже безболезненно и куда лучше, чем Бонд представлял себе раньше. Незнакомое удовольствие, глубокое и странное, полное неожиданной чувственности. Удовольствие, проникавшее глубже, чем член, дальше того места, где зарождался оргазм. Оно расслабляло и уносило тёплыми волнами нежности. Он не ожидал, что это ему в данный момент придётся проявлять заботу. Кью был сильным, это не было притворством, но сейчас, когда он дрожал, теряя контроль, когда вжимался лицом в шею Бонда, приближаясь к разрядке, его юность и беззащитность проявились в его изменившемся голосе, высоком, отчаянном, похожем на рыдание. Кью бился, скользил и что было сил вламывался в тело Бонда, отчаянно дергая бёдрами, и наконец взвыл, словно гибнущий в пучине.  
— Тише, — прошептал Бонд, — расслабься, я держу тебя…  
Задыхаясь, Кью рухнул вниз, распластавшись по Бонду. Его шумное дыхание почти заглушало едва слышные слова:  
— Я люблю тебя… люблю тебя…  
На лице не осталось ничего, кроме благодарности и блаженства. 

 

— То, что я сказал, — прокашлялся Кью, — ну… в конце… я не всерьёз. Просто переизбыток эмоций, ну, сам понимаешь.  
— О, — Бонд поцеловал Кью в лоб, — какая досада.  
У Кью от удивления на секунду сбилось дыхание. Бонд чувствовал, как он моргает, ресницы касались его груди. Спустя мгновение Кью заговорил:  
— Мордекай.  
— Что?  
— Меня зовут Мордекай. Мордекай Зонненшайн.  
За этим именем скрывалась целая история. Оно было частицей того, кем Кью был на самом деле. Бонд, как никто другой, понимал, насколько хрупкими были эти частички прошлого и как легко терялись.  
— И как мне тебя называть?  
— Кью.  
— Мне нельзя звать тебя по имени?  
— Я бы очень сильно желал, чтобы ты этого не делал. Я уже давно не тот, кем когда-то был.  
Бонд откинул голову на подушку, пристально глядя в глаза цвета лесного ореха. В них больше не было барьеров, исчезли залегавшие на дне тени, осталась лишь немного грустная улыбка.  
— Неужели так просто убить того, кем был?  
— Не обязательно убивать. Просто отпустить на покой. Тогда было тогда, а сейчас это сейчас.  
Спустя какое-то время Кью заснул. Бонд смотрел в окно, отмеряя время дыханием Кью и биением собственного сердца. Дома, в настоящем, в своей собственной покрытой шрамами шкуре. Ночью прошёл дождь, и солнечный свет искрился в застывших на стекле каплях, как в крошечных призмах. Кончиками пальцев Бонд поглаживал шрам на спине Кью, наблюдая, как на бледной коже пляшут отблески восходящего солнца. Кью зашевелился и пробормотал что-то ему в шею. Бонд прижался поцелуем к его волосам. Приоткрыв глаза, Кью увидел, что Бонда наблюдает за ним, и подарил ему сонную солнечную улыбку.  
— Ради всего святого, — сказал Бонд, — эта улыбка меня убьёт.  
Улыбка стала шире.  
— Бонд?  
— Что?  
— Джеймс Бонд.  
— Что?  
— Я практически уверен, что ничто и никогда тебя не убьёт.


End file.
